Xord
Xord is the second Faced Mecon that Shulk meets and is the first talking Mechon in the game. Xord features the ability to transform into a bulky jet, similar to Metal Face. Appearance Xord is similar to Metal Face in that they share a bipedal appearance. However Xord's armour and limbs are mostly black-and-silver in colour. His face is a similar shape to Metal Face's also but has a working black lower jaw. The main thing that sets him apart from other Mechons is that his appearance is very bulky and spherical; giving him an ogre-like or troll-like appearance. Abilities In battle, Xord wields a large hammer and is able to cover parts of his body with electricity. His large size and bulk also render him immune to the standard Break+Topple proceedure for Faced Mechon, forcing players to instead use this as part of a chain attack. Like Metal Face, he also is immune to the Mechon-damaging effect of the Monado. All of this, combined with multiple smaller opponents, makes him an annoying yet dangerous threat. His individual arts are numerous. He generally starts off with Call Minions in order to get a bunch of Mechon M55 in on the act. In addition he can use Xord Crush, an attack capable of hitting everyone in it's path. He also occasionally fires his jet engine in order to ram across the stage or shoot engine flames at foes. Personality Xord is gluttonous and greedy and thinks nothing of devouring his Hom prey. When fighting against Shulk, Xord makes constant reference to how insignificant the characters are compared to him, showing him to be incredibly over-confident. He is a bit of a loud-mouth as he shouts a lot - indeed the only time he seems to not shout is when he's mumbling about not remembering his name. When defeated he seems to be genuinely impressed with Shulk, but despite this claims he's "STILL HUNGRY!!!" During battle he will often shout out before launching any attacks, see Quotes below. Story Initially, Shulk has a premonition about Juju being captured by Xord, however he mistakes him for Metal Face. After tracking down the Tentacled Mechon and defeating it, Xord appears, unimpressed with the child who scarred Metal Face. He then attacks, initiating an un-winnable (you lose this fight to continue the game) Boss fight. However, just before he can become victorious, he kidnaps Juju and flies away for reasons unknown. As he flees he taunts the party to face him at Colony 6 if they want to rescue Juju. Colony 6 - The Ether Mines Xord doesn't reappear until the party reaches the bottom-most level of the Caves beneath Colony 6. It is here he reveals that he devoured all of the Defence Force during the attack on Colony 6. He then announces himself as Xord (until this point, he's simply referred to as having a Bronze Mask) - when Shulk and the others react to this as though it is unusual, Xord mentions he can't remember "it" very well. The fight begins with Xord taunting "Monado Boy" with "that wont dent me! I'm not Metal Face!" After a fierce battle, Xord isn't giving an inch. Suddenly he's caught off-guard by Otharon, who is piloting a Mobile Artillery. The determined old gent manages to push Xord into the river of Ether beneath them. Just as it seems that Xord and Otharon are going to end up dying together, Shulk and Reyn save him. Xord falls into the river and seemingly dies. Not Quite Dead As the team is leaving on a large elevator, it stops half-way up the shaft. An enraged and critically damaged Xord appears! Even without his black armour he's a threat! Thankfully a side-effect of him losing said armour is that he can be defeated in the same way any other Mechon can; the Monado and Toppling. After this desperate struggle, his limbs explode, leaving him dangling on the still-immobile lift's edge. He tells Shulk that he was surprised that he could defeat him even without the Monado's "true power". In response to Shulk's demands for more information, he simply declares, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. You have to discover the truth on your own!" His final words mention that when he "became like this" his eyes were opened. Before any more can be said, Xord simply declares "it was a good run while it lasted, but my time is up!" - he then falls into the shaft, allowing the elevator to continue up, and explodes. Other Mass-Produced Faces After this, Metal Face reappears and starts taunting the group. It seems the Faced Mechon are in Mass Production as there are now multiple Xords and are ready to fight. A mysterious winged creature, however, flies down and sends Metal Face running, along with the Replicas. Quotes *"Ah, here at last! I've been getting hungry!" *"You're nothing but flies to me!" - repeatedly, annoyingly, whenever someone scores 1Hp of damage. *"You want it, you got it!" - Before perfroming Xord Crush *"You just don't give up do you, Monado Boy?!" *"Here I come Monado boy!" *"Welcome to our banquet hall! Tonight the main course will be... you! And if I've still got room, the brat'll make a tasty dessert!" *"I'm Xord, your host tonight!" *"That's what the all say. Can't say that I remember it myself." *"Oh yes! It's good to have fresh meat on the table! These Colony folk just didn't fill me up! Come on boys! Dinner's ready! *"You want the brat? Well, he's right here!" *"He's still alive! But don't think he will be for long!" *"As for the others, well... I just couldn't help myself. I at them all up! *"I'M STILL HUNGRY!!!" *"I gotta hand it to you... You managed to beat me, even without unlocking the Monado's true power." *"It was a good run while it lasted, but my time is up!" *"The Monado? That thing can't even put a dent in me! I'm not Metal Face!" *"You're gonna have to try HARDER!!" Trivia *Despite being named Xord (pronounced like Zord - or Sword) he weilds a Hammer in battle instead *During the Boss Battle in the Ether Mindes, Xord summons an unlimited number of Mechon M67 and Mechon M55 to assist. In the second round on the lift, he is unable to summon them, which is half of what makes the second battle easier. *He appears to fly slower then Metal Face and with less precision, probably due to his bulk. *His size and bulk, along with what is apparenlty a very ravenous appetite, combined with his ability to wield a blunt object (a hammer) is possibly a reference to mythological Giants or Ogres, who sometimes wielded clubs and often tried to eat humans. In fact the only things seperating him from Ogres in particular are the mechanical features. *Xord used to be a blacksmith in Colony 9 and his smithy was called "Xord's Smithy". *The NPC in Colony 9 called Désiree is actually Xord's daughter as she mentions that her father was a blacksmith and died during the Battle of Sword Valley a year ago but the truth is he has been turned into a faced mechon just like Mumkhar and Fiora. Category:Antagonists Category:Faced Mechon Category:Mechon Category:Bosses Category:Sight Catgory Category:Deceased Characters